


What Are You and What Have You Done with His Coffee?

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [58]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Arguing, Bets and Wagers, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Leverage, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Parker is a Tourist for Security Systems, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie was literally in the middle of yelling at Nate when she stopped, blinked twice, and stared at his mug. "Is that..." She paused, leaned over, and sniffed. "Nate, is this tea?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You and What Have You Done with His Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> For the prompt: [author's choice, author's choice, mid-battle tea break](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/542394.html?thread=77012410#t77012410) by tigriswolf at the Comment Fic LiveJournal community.

Sophie was literally in the middle of yelling at Nate when she stopped, blinked twice, and stared at his mug. "Is that..." She paused, leaned over, and sniffed.  
  
Nate groaned as he looked around his house for anything to distract her.  
  
"Nate, is this tea?" She looked up at him in disbelief. When he wasn't _drinking_ , he was drinking coffee. The idea of some herbal concoction in his cup was ridiculous.  
  
"Aren't you mad at me about the job?" he countered.  
  
She gave him the _look_. "Since when do you drink tea?"  
  
"It's just this recipe thing I'm, uh, trying for, uh, Eliot." He waved his hand as he gave the excuse. "Sophie. It's nothing."  
  
"Right." She nodded in total agreement.  
  
She hadn't bought it.  
  
"Because Eliot, of course, makes chamomile tea." She gave him the _look_ again.  
  
"You know, can we go back to arguing about the plan?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  


* * *

  
  
On the other side of the kitchen counter, Eliot shot Parker a look. "Chamomile?"  
  
Parker sipped from her own mug. "I bet him he couldn't drink the stuff I was drinking." She wrinkled up her nose. "It's awful."  
  
"Then why drink it?"  
  
"Hardison bet I couldn't get anyone to drink it." Her face got that crazy happy look as she grinned. "I won, so we get to go tour a few museums."  
  
"A museum, huh?" Eliot raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Mm-hm." She started murmuring the names of various security systems and measures in a contented stream.  
  
Eliot decided not to ask next time.


End file.
